The Venom Virus
by Masked Revenge
Summary: My idea of what would happen if Danny Rand/Iron Fist was injected with the venom. Danny's team has to figure out a way of how to stop him, without hurting him! I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you like it.


"We don't know who we're dealing with, so all these files have been pulled." Nick explained as he threw them on the table. The team all looked at each other, if Fury brought _all_ the files out, it must be serious. Power man was the first to grab a file, "Hey, this is _my_ file." He said. "Yes, I have brought all your files out. You 5 need to know everything there is to know about each other." Nick said. Power man threw his file back down on the table and picked up another. Then he smiled. "Samuel France Alexander?" Power man said, looking at Nova. "Hey!" Nova yelled, grabbing the file. A chuckle started from the rest of the team. "As you will find, these files reveal every thing about you guys. Inside and outside your identities." Nick said, before he left the room. As soon as the door closed, they all dodged for the table.

Tiger got Power man's file

Power man took Nova's

Iron Fist got Tiger's

Nova got Spider man's

and Spider man got Iron Fist's

The team started sharing everything about everything. They asked and answered questions.

Spider man decided to save one file until the end when that certain person had left the room. Finally, they did. "Guys, I think you should take a look at Danny's file." Spider man said, handing it to the remainder of his team as he started to take his mask off. "It's different" Peter explained.

"Top owner of Rand Industries" Ava started.

"His parents died 7 years ago" Luke said, trying not to feel bad about finally finding his parents.

"He was found by S.H.E.L.D in an alley way five and a half years ago" Sam pointed out.

"He's been kidnapped over 27 times before" Peter said.

"Why?" Nova asked. "Because he's the owner of a big and powerful industry." Tiger explained, talking to Nova like he was an idiot. "And he's rich too. He owns over 10,000,000$!" Power man said pointing to the paper...No one knew what to say, until Iron Fist walked in.

He took off his mask and looked around. "What is happening?" Danny asked, seeing his team mates in a circle crowded around something. He started walking towards the group and stopped when they started to hide something. It was a paper. Probably nothing.  
"Lights out." A voice said from an intercom above, then the lights went out and it was pitch black. Slowly the team found their way to their beds and started to sleep.

* * *

In the morning they all started to get dressed and headed down stairs for morning conditioning. First up was the S.H.E.L.D L.M.D bots. They destroyed those in less than a minute. Then it was the laser cannons, easy. Took those down in less than 30 seconds. After 3 more hours of constant dodging and attacking, the teens were allowed a 10 minute break. But something wasn't right.

"Anybody seen Iron Fist? It's not like him to miss training." Tiger said, looking around. "Bet you he's out doing his mojo thang." Spider man said, proud of his comment. "Maybe, or he just skipped out on training all together. When I get my hands on him-" Nova started, before Spider man cut him off. "It's not like Iron Fist to skip out on training for no reason." He pointed out.

After a few minutes of deciding, the team split up to find their missing member.

Tiger checked the commons

Power man checked outside

Nova checked the bed rooms and cafeteria

and Spider man checked all the battle rooms

"No sign of him, anyone have any idea where he might have gone?" Tiger said as they all met back up in the training area. "Nope" "Natta" "Nothing, it's like he just disappeared." Power man said. "He couldn't have, could he?" Spider man asked. Almost as if on cue, one of the screens in the training center lit up. But sadly, it wasn't Nick Fury on the t.v. "Hello Spider man. Happy to see me?" Doc Oc asked, creepy smile and all.

"Doc Oc. How did you hack our main frame? What do you want?" Spider man asked, starting to get mad almost instantly. "It is not what I want, it is what _you_ want." Doc Oc said as he moved over to the left to reveal a horrifying sight.

It was Iron Fist, well, he wasn't in costume so technically...it was Danny Rand. Tied up and bleeding. His clothes were torn and his breathing was ragged and labored. His hair was dirty and messy, and it covered most of his face.

"Danny!" Tiger yelled. "So you've heard of him?" Oc asked. "This boy is the top owner of Rand Industries." Oc said, not knowing that this specific team already knew who Danny Rand was "The fuss there will be to get him back will be fun." Doc Oc said, smiling, then he frowned. "But the fuss _he_ made was certainly not fun. I _had_ to do what I did so I could sell him." Doc Oc said. "Let him go!" Power man yelled. "Not until I get the 30,000 dollars it costs to get him back. This boy will be my ticket to riches." Oc explained. "You can't do that, he's innocent!" Tiger shouted. "Why should I care. All I know is that I will get a lot of money for him." Oc said.

"Rand Industries is competing with Oscorp Technologies, and when the people need to choose a side...Let's just say that there will be no need for an owner of Rand Industries anymore." Doc said, starting to laugh a creepy and spine tingling laugh. Just then, Danny looked up and saw his team mates. His face was decorated with cuts and bruises and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Guys..." Danny started. His voice sounded hoarse and dry. "Don't worry Danny, we'll find you." Power man promised.

"Spider man..." Danny continued. "We'll get you out of there." Spider man interrupted. "Spider man...I-I bet H-harry is getting lonely, you ssshould go visit him." Danny slurred weakly "What?" Spider man asked, before Doc Oc took the camera away and soon a scream filled the air. "Danny!" Spider man yelled before the screen went black.

"Visit Harry? At a time like this?" Nova said. "That doesn't make any sense!" Tiger agreed. "Wait. Something's up. Visit Harry? Danny had only a few seconds to cry for help, and he tells me to go visit Harry?" Spider man asked. "Wait, Harry...Osborn...Building...The tower!" Spider man said, starting to rush out the door.

* * *

"The Osborn tower." Spider man said to himself as they walked up to the building. The team ran into the tower and as they expected, no one was there. They all split up, making sure they didn't leave anything untouched, knowing that anything could trigger a trap door or something. Soon, they found a trap door by Power man falling threw the ground after pulling a lever disguised as a trophy.

It lead through a deep hallway that gave all of them the creeps. "Ahhh!" Spider man yelled as he fell to the ground. "Web head!" Nova yelled as he bent down to help his team mate. "My Spidey sense is going crazy!" Spider man said as he grabbed his head in pain. It was like the biggest head ache in the world. "They must be close then." Tiger said, starting to run in the opposite direction. It was weird, Doc Oc had never let off a vibe this bad before.

It took forever to get where they were going and Spider man had to keep slowing down because it was as if he could sense where Doc Oc was from his Spidey sense. "This way!" Spider man yelled, following the pain of the head ache. All he knew was that the more his head hurt, the closer they were to Danny.

Finally, they entered this big, empty room. It was cold and dark, like all creepy places seem to be. It was a big space, lots of room, but at the same time it felt so tight. The team started to look around for anything suspicious, but it was a little harder because Spider man's Spidey sense had started to die down. Which was weird, they knew they were in the right place, they had to be.

After only a couple minutes of searching, they all jumped back in surprise. A scream had scared them. It wasn't just any scream, though. It was Danny!

It sounded like he was in pain, but only a couple yards away! The team raced towards the source of the sound, their heads and hearts pounding with adrenaline and to their relief and horror, there was Danny.

An unconscious, tied up, bloody Danny. And Doc Oc was waiting right beside him. "Seems I've under estimated you and your friends, Spider man." Doc Oc started. "Why does every villain say that!?" Spider man wondered out loud. "But if you came here for your toy, you'd better pay the price!" Doc Oc said, before throwing four of his arms out to attack the team. Tiger did a back handspring to get out of the way. Power man grabbed the arm with his bare hands and tore it off the 'body' of Doc Oc.

Nova flew in the air to escape the arm like claw's grasp and Spider man jumped up onto a wall. Just then, an idea came to mind. "Aww! But Doc-You broke the toy, no one's going to want it now!" Spider man said, trying to psych Doc Oc out while he told his plan to the rest of the team.

"Go for the arms. If he doesn't have arms, he can't attack." Spider man explained. Then they all rushed.

"Hey stupid!" Spider man yelled as Doc Oc looked in his direction. "Can't believe you fell for that." Spider man said as he grabbed one of Doc Oc's arms and pulled it off. "Two down. Six to go. Every one grab an arm!" Spider man yelled. The team followed their orders and grabbed one of the closest arms to them and pulled.

Doc Oc fell to the ground, having only two arms left. Then as Nova and Power man got rid of the rest of Doc Oc's arms, White Tiger clawed at the ropes holding Danny and Spider man caught him, having Danny's only support being the ropes.

"Lets go!" Spider man yelled, letting Nova and Power man know that it was time to go. "I will be back!" Doc Oc yelled as he watched his enemy's get away. 'That was way too easy' Spider man thought.

As soon as the heroes were out of sight, Doc Oc started to laugh. "Fools. Don't they realize that it would take a lot more to take me down. I can't wait to see how my little 'experiment' has worked." He said out loud. Little did he know about the bucket head that had just heard every word.

* * *

"Nick!" Spider man yelled. "What did I tell you about-What happened!?" Nick yelled. "Not important right now! Right now we have to get Danny help!" Spider man finished, bringing the injured boy into what they called 'The Sick Bay'. That was where they brought the injured or sick teachers and students in after battle.

They lowered Danny down onto a gurney and then the S.H.E.L.D doctors went to work. They stabilized his blood pressure and heart rate, then cleaned him up. Got rid of the blood and wrapped his cuts. They fixed his clothes then wrapped his arm, due to the slash like cut on it.

They lowered him onto one of those gurneys that looked like it had a top on it, then they hooked it up to a bunch of machines and then left. Nova and Spider man didn't leave. "Hey, what would you say if I told you that I don't think Danny is really...Danny" Nova asked.

"I'd probably think you were crazy" Spider man said, looking down at the unconscious hero. "Well, then. Be prepared to call me crazy. I overheard Doc Oc saying that he 'Hoped the experiment worked'. I think he meant Danny." Nova said, gesturing to the boy. "Well, we can't prove anything yet, but with Doc Oc you can never be too careful." Spider man started. "Let's scan him." Spider man suggested, walking towards one of the big machines.

He pressed a couple of buttons and switched some levers, then a light came on and the gurney started to scan whoever was inside. Nova tried not to overlook the fact that Spider man had not only listened to him, but agreed with him too. Being around all this advanced technology made him feel weird anyway.

Nova had always known that each of them had a special connection with a certain object of subjects. Spider man and White Tiger were animals. Power man was people/Man. Iron Fist was war and peace, and he was technology. If Iron Fist was War _and_ Peace, what would happen if he didn't wake up, or Doc Oc's experiment was deadly, whatever it was…What was he thinking? Of course it would be deadly, Doc Oc made it. But what if they couldn't stop it?

Not only because it would be dangerous, but because he wasn't just anyone. He was Danny Rand; Millionaire. No! It was Iron Fist. "Hey! Earth to Nova! I think I found something." Spider man said, breaking Nova out of his thoughts. "What?" Nova asked. "There are traces of…Venom…in Danny's blood stream." Spider man said. "When will that guy stop with the venom thing?!" Spider man wondered out loud.

"But we've taken down venom before, we can do it again, right?" Nova asked. "I guess, first we have to tell Power man and White Tiger. Then we need to think of a way to separate venom and Danny." Spider man said, leaving the room. Nova hesitated, he looked over at his friend, wondering. Soon enough, he followed Spider man to go warn the others, but what he didn't notice was the boy on the gurney waking up and breaking the glass above him.

* * *

"Guys, I think you need to see this!" Power man yelled. The three raced into the Sick Bay, expecting to see Danny awake and healthy or something. That's not what they got. What they got was Power man on the ground, tied up with a material that was all too familiar. It was venom!

And right over Power man was Danny. At first glance, it looked like he was helping Power man out of the trap, but a second look revealed that Danny was actually trying to make sure Power man couldn't get out! "Power man! Danny!" Nova yelled, getting the attention of both of them.

The moment Danny saw the heroes, he ran. Immediately, Spider man and Nova chased after him and White Tiger untied Power man. After Power man was free, he and Tiger started to chase after Danny with Nova and Spider man. It didn't take long to build up a temper for Spider man. He ran ahead of Danny and blocked all the exits that led out of the hallway with his web, trapping them all. "Danny! What's wrong with you!?" Tiger asked. "That's not Danny." Nova said out loud. "What?" Power man said, obviously confused.

"Explanation…now!" Tiger said, dodging a punch thrown at her. "In the Sick Bay, Nova and I found traces of venom injected into Danny's blood stream. Doc Oc was talking about 'an experiment' and we thought he was talking about Danny, turns out we were right." Spider man explained.

"We've taken venom down before, why can't we do it again?" Power man said, punching Danny squarely in the chest. "Sorry!" Power man yelled when Danny fell to the ground. But then he got up as quickly as he fell. Danny then punched Spider man's webs, freeing himself.

Then what happened next made no sense. Danny punched the ground with his iron fist, and when he did, a black ooze, too much like venom started to spread on the floor. It touched another S.H.E.L.D worker and the black ooze spread all over him and turned him into a miniature looking venom. "It's contagious?!" Nova yelled. "Don't let it touch you!" Spider man yelled. Now there were two people chasing them.

"We have to get them away from anyone else!" Tiger said. "The battle room!" Power man said. "Good idea! I'll lure them in, you guys get the door and lock." Spider man said, feeling even more like the leader Fury said he was. Once they were in the battle area, the team locked the door and let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding. "Okay…." Nova started. "What was that all about?" Tiger asked.

"It must be a new upgrade Doc Oc gave venom. Its chemical compound was always able to proliferate, but now it can spread to more than one person." Spider man said, forgetting that his other team mates didn't speak science. "Oh, yeah….I have no idea what you just said!" Nova yelled.

Spider man sighed. "Venom was always able to spread from one person to another, but now it can be on several people at once." Spider man said, rolling his eyes as he team understood. "But if its more contagious than ever, how did it not get on me?" Power man said, gesturing to himself. "Probably because of your indestructible skin. The venom virus goes through the skin and into the blood stream." Spider man explained. "Ohh! That's a good name! 'The Venom Virus'!" Nova yelled, getting excited.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry...So how do we stop it?" Nova asked. "I'd need a sample of the improved Venom, but I think I can create an antidote." Spider man said. "I can go in; my impenetrable skin will protect me" Power man volunteered. "Okay-" Spider man started, handing Power man a beaker with a lid. "-I just need a sample from the source, which means Danny." Spider man said, opening the door.

Power man rushed in and ran towards the two miniature venoms'. It was weird, the worker was covered in the goop, but Danny looked like he always did. "I don't know how to do it! Danny doesn't have any ooze on him!" Power man yelled. "Make him punch the ground, then get some of that." Spider man's voice said on the intercom overhead.

"Right" Power man agreed. "Hey!-" Power man yelled. "-Try to catch me!" Power man yelled again. Danny ran towards him, only to punch the ground and get locked back in the room. "Got it!" Power man said as Spider man slammed the door behind him. "Great! Bring it to the lab, I have to analyze it!" Spider man said, starting to shoot his webs towards the lab.

* * *

"I guess Doc Oc forgot the Hydrogen Peroxide! This new venom will be easy to take out." Spider man said, smiling. "Then how do we?" Nova asked. "We would need a blast made out of light flames. Almost like Hydroelectric power." Spider man said, looking at Nova. "Oh, of course." Nova said, sarcastically excited.

* * *

Spider man huddled down and let Nova get ready. "Three..." "Two" "ONE!" The door slid open and Nova rushed in. He zapped the worker and watched as the goop basically melted away. He carried the man out of the room, and zoomed back in. "Do I just zap him? He doesn't have the symbiote or anything." Nova said. "I guess so" Spider man replied.

So Nova took a deep breath in and forced a blast onto his partner. And he immediately regretted it. When Nova hit him with the blast, Danny fell back and hit the wall behind him, then fell to his hands and knees. "Danny!" Nova yelled, starting to go down to the ground. "Nova, no! You can't touch the ground. It's not really Danny, you can't fall for it." Spider man said, overhead.

"Oh, right." Nova said, watching as Danny got back up to his feet. "There's no way to stop him, he doesn't have the symbiote." Nova said, flying out of the room. "There has to be some way to do it." Tiger said, looking at the ground.

"Wait! Ultimate Sunburn! The rays are three times as powerful as normal, if you do that with Danny in the same room as you, it's sure to work." Spider man said, looking at Nova.

"Only once" Nova said, after a moment of silence. The doors opened and Nova flew in. He curled into a ball in the air and started to spin.

It hurt. It took a lot of his energy to do this, and he had to do it longer than usual. After about a minute of this, Nova had to stop. It seemed to work though. Danny was down, but so was Nova. Power man, Tiger and Spider man helped Nova up and took Danny back to the Sick Bay to try and get venom out of their partner.

* * *

It took some time, but Spider man finally got the new venom out of Danny's blood stream, and back to his normal self. Now all they had to do was wait.

"So Danny's back to normal now?" Power man asked, hoping the answer was 'yes' "Yeah, except he probably won't remember much." Spider man answered, walking away from Danny and towards Nova, who was leaned up against a wall sitting on a gurney.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just tired. Those things take a lot out of me" Nova answered, before sliding down to his back and breathing in a deep, long breath.

At that point, Spider man was glad he was wearing a mask. Because he was smiling. Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as being on a helicarrier surrounded by superheroes can get.

Nova closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The rest of the team decided to sleep in the Sick Bay with their two other team mates, for company and 'just in case' reasons.

Tiger slept on another gurney, Power man found a comfy chair and Spider man sat down at a desk and tried to finish his homework from two nights ago.

* * *

"Spider man! Wake up." Tiger said, shaking her leader awake. "Whaa? What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. Tiger was the only one up, but now he _and_ Tiger were up.

It was about 4 in the morning, and Spider man was mad at Tiger for waking him up so early, that is until she said why she woke him up.

"I think Danny is waking up!" She said, almost in a whisper. "Wake Power man and Nova." Spider man ordered. Tiger did as she was told and started to wake Nova as Spider man shook Power man.

"Hey! It's like 4:30 in the morning. There better be presents under a tree, or things will get ugly." Nova said, starting to get up off the gurney. "Yeah, why can't we go back to sleep?" Power man asked. "Because we think Danny is waking up." Spider man said, rolling his eyes at Nova's comment.

That must have gotten their attention, because they jumped up and raced to the bed Danny was laying on. Nobody dared to even take a single breath, waiting for proof that their last team mate was okay.

Finally, there came a noise. A groan. Everybody's eyes were glued to the bed. Slowly, ever so slowly, Danny's eyes started to slide open.

"Danny?" Tiger said, watching as Danny's head slowly turned to her. "Can you hear me?" She asked. "Y-yeah." He whispered. His voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"How do you feel?" Power man asked. "Sore...what-what happened?" Danny asked, starting to sit up. "Uh, maybe it's better if we tell you later." Spider man said, helping Danny lean on the wall behind him.

* * *

Danny watched the light drag across his face, keeping his eyes on it while listening to Peter's questions. "What can you remember?" Peter asked, turning off the light and setting it on a nearby desk. "I remember the night the helicarrier was attacked." Danny started. "When is it not?" Peter asked. "Doc Oc broke in and he grabbed some important files off of our cyber desks." Danny started.

"He was really loud, I'm surprised you guys didn't wake up." Danny said, smiling and looking at his team mates. "And..." Nova said, wanting to hear the rest. "I remember fighting with Fury until something pinched my arm, and everything went fuzzy." Danny described.

"The next thing I know, I'm tied up talking to you guys on a screen." He finished, with a knowing look. "When I told you guys to go to the Oscorp Tower, Oc got mad and 'punished' me and everything went dark. Then I woke up with you all surrounding me." Danny finished. "That's it?" Power man asked. "Yeah, that's it." Danny answered. Wow, he really didn't remember anything!

"Well, I'd say aside from your memory...you're good to go." Peter said, sitting down on a bed next to Luke. "So, what happened?" Danny asked for the last time. "Umm, well...Once we found you and Doc Oc at the Tower, we had to fight and when we got you back to the helicarrier..." Sam started.

"And?..." Danny asked. "And, you kind of turned into..." Ava murmured, looking at Peter. "Venom..." Peter whispered.

Silence

"Did, did I hurt anyone?" Was Danny's first question. "Really? Not, 'How' not 'Why'?" Sam asked. Danny said nothing, only waited for his answer. "No, you're good." Luke said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good" Danny sighed.


End file.
